The Diary of the Lost Queen
by TheWonderWoman
Summary: Throughout the years, sisters Terra, Anna, and Elsa have had many adventures in their lives, despite hardships. The Queen of Arendelle has penned every single one and they sit in countless volumes on a bookshelf in her room. Their adventures continue and they long to share them with all. A collection of oneshots set before, during, and after my other story, Frozen: the Lost Queen.


**Hey readers! Welcome to a collection of oneshots concerning my Frozen story that I'm currently writing, _'Frozen: the Lost Queen'_. It's not really necessary to read that story to understand this, but it might help. If you do decide to read it, I just want to say thank you. :) I have been trying for weeks to come up with something and I finally came up with one. I may not get to update it so often. [Maybe once a month like my main story if I can manage it and if not, once every other month]. **

**Some background that might help is my Frozen OC is the older sister of Anna and Elsa, so that would make her Queen of Arendelle. This first one is set Pre &amp; Post Frozen: the Lost Queen events and is mostly a demonstration of the relationship between Terra and her father. Below are the ages of Terra, Elsa, and Anna for this story. I also hope that I made this oneshot clear enough so that reading of my main story is not needed unless you want to. I'll stop babbling now. Enjoy! :)**

**Terra (Theresa)- 18 [26 at the end]**

**Elsa- 13 [21 at the end]**

**Anna- 10 [18 at the end]**

* * *

A Father's Love

"I just snapped! I didn't mean to do it and you know that!" Terra screamed at her father. She knew better than to do this, but she had had enough. The pressure of learning how to be the future queen (after her parents of course) atop her duties of being a princess and the best sister she could be causing her to burst. Even more so when she overheard a few choice words of a visiting dignitary to which the girl blew up in the dignitary's face. Her father had pulled her into his study, her mother having a late afternoon tea, unaware of her husband and eldest daughters argument.

"You have to be careful of your words Theresa Renée ! You are lucky Lord Byron was so forgiving! Honestly." The girl saw her father was red faced and she knew she was too.

"Well I am sorry Father, but I wasn't going to let him bad mouth me farther! Especially behind my back! Hospitable or not, I was taught to be respectful and he should have done the same!" Terra continued to yell at her father, pointing a finger at him. She watched as her still red faced father crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

"Like the respect you are giving me now?" He said sternly and Terra felt her heart drop, hard knots of regret forming deep down in the pit of her stomach. The girl swallowed hard, the lump in her throat aching. However, she then furrowed her own brow, not willing to budge. Her eyes stung with tears. Terra shook her head, a scoffing noise coming from her.

"You don't understand." The brunette began to walk away, out of her parents study.

"Where do you think you are going? You haven't been dismissed." Terra turned and looked him, a few tears falling from her green eyes that matched her father's.

"I don't care." She said to him snippily as she opened the door and then slammed it behind her. The king, Agdar, sighed and slumped into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eldest daughter was so much like him that it hurt sometimes. This was one of those times. He remembered how he and his own father would get into spats like this, but not so often. Agdar had a good relationship with his eldest child...All of his daughters actually, he was very fortunate. However, Terra had seemed to take up his stubborn streak. Anna and Elsa had one too, but not nearly as prominent. The man sighed once again, trying calm himself before going to find where his brown haired daughter ran off to.

* * *

Dark clouds rolled and billowed through the sky, thunder accompanying the warm rain that began to slowly fall. An early storm had begun to settle on the kingdom of Arendelle, but the oldest princess to the king and queen didn't care at the moment. Once again, she had found a way out of the closed gates, taking a servants passage into the village. She drew her dark brown cloak tighter around herself as she walked the cobbled streets. It had been a few months since she had last visited the town and the girl was thankful nothing had really changed. Sure she wasn't supposed to be outside the gates, but at the moment, she was still in frustrated cloud. Her mind replayed the scene between her and Lord Byron over and over.

_"...Honestly, why is she not married yet?" The gray haired man said to his guards accompanying him, along with a few council members of his own, making their way from the Arendellian council room after having finished speaking with the King and Queen. He was here to negotiate the last part of establishing trade with Arendelle for his country. However now, he was just voicing his opinions."They expect her to be queen one day? She is but a woman and cannot rule on her own." Terra happened to be on her way back from her studies to help her sisters with their homework when she heard him. She had been dealing with the hecticness of her life at the moment, but when she heard him speak this way, it caused something in her chest to fire up. The girl marched over to the man, standing up straight, almost eye level with him. For a princess, she was quite tall, 5'7''. _

_ "Do you mind running that by me Sir?" She knew who he was, Lord Byron, as it was custom to learn about those who were visiting and their countries to make them feel as at home as possible._

_ "I beg your pardon?" Lord Byron said, raising an eyebrow. However, Terra saw a faint pinkness in his cheeks. He knew who he was talking to as well, his mistake of talking too loudly now known to the very girl of whom he spoke._

_ "I heard what you said Lord Byron." She watched as he smugly straightened out his jacket, haughty medals glistening. _

_ "It is no matter then. I meant every word." He told the girl, watching her face turn flaming red. "In this day in age, one cannot be too prepared. Marriage can be wonderful, even when arranged, and a country is stronger when also led by a King." Byron watched as the brunette across from him turned purple. Before Terra could stop herself, she felt words spurt out of her mouth quickly like water running from a faucet, the opposite of what she had been told and raised to not do._

_ "Now see here, you overbearing, closed minded, pompous windbag!" She watched as a look of shock appeared on the man's face, as well as his guards and council members. "How dare you speak that way about me and in my own home none the less!"_

_ "Now see here-"_

_ "I can rule alone and I do not need a husband to know what's right or wrong for this country. The people decide that. This may be a monarchy, but they still have a say here. I don't believe words dripping with disdain from your proud mouth are-"_

_ "What is going on here?" Terra realized what she had done, but it was far too late as she heard her father's voice. She had already said what was on her mind. What she should have kept to herself until Lord Byron had left._

The brunette princess sighed as she now sat down in a small, cozy tea shop in the village. She kept her hood up so the people would not realize who she was. The last thing she needed was unwanted attention. A waitress came over to her table and took her order, promptly coming back with a cup steaming, hot lemon tea. Terra's cold hand deposited a few silver crocus coins into the waitress' hand and the woman bowed her head before returning to other patrons. Though she was slightly damp, the girl was glad to be out of that castle, even if only for a moment.

* * *

"I'm sorry your Majesties," Gerda, the main matron, told the king and queen as they sat in the dining hall. "I've seen no sign of her. Kai has not either. We've combed the entire castle just as you have. The girls were getting curious as to why we, the servants, were searching about."

"What did you tell them?" The Queen, Idun, asked with concern in her blue eyes. She had learned what had transpired from her husband, including the argument between the man she loved and her eldest daughter. However, she was also worried about her other daughter's curiosity. They loved their sister just as much and had probably wondered why she hadn't shown up to help them with their homework.

"I told them that we had just misplaced something your Majesty. This seemed to sate them both for the moment." This was not entirely untrue. Idun nodded, giving the brown eyed woman a soft smile.

"Thank you Gerda, you may go and attend to your other duties. We shall take it from here." The matron bowed and went on her way. Idun turned to face her husband, putting her left hand upon his, her wedding ring glinting slightly from the light of the chandelier.

"Sweetheart, I think I know where she might be." She watched something flicker in his eye, frustration, but also worry. Fear that something might have happened to one of his children.

"She had better not-" Idun squeezed Agdar's hand, stopping him mid-sentence. He looked up and over at his wife and she still smiled lightly.

"You know that she needed out of these walls. The both of you needed time to cool down. Do not be too harsh with her now. She heard your complaints in the study, but listen to what she has to say to. Theresa will understand that she has to learn from her mistakes. Her punishment will be simple enough, making her apologize to Lord Byron." Agdar sighed and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, his wife was right. Occasionally, he or Terra, didn't listen to others side of the story which caused the argument to continue even longer, but all was set right in the end, every time.

"I will go find her." He says standing and his wife follows suit. She feels her husband draw her into a loving embrace and then lets her go. Idun holds his right hand with hers, placing her left upon his left cheek.

"Be safe." She tells him before he leans down and places a kiss upon her lips. They soon part ways, the king braving the storm outside, rain getting heavier.

* * *

Terra's teeth chattered as she hugged herself, the once warm rain having turned a little chiller. It didn't help that now she was soaked to the bone, her stubborn streak kicking in. The girl refused to go back to the castle just yet, making her way to the village gardens. She knew that most of the flowers would have withdrawn into themselves, knowing of the coming storm. However, that wouldn't stop her from avoiding speaking with her father once again. The streets were clear, all sane persons within their homes drinking hot chocolate and probably enjoying a fire or a story or two.

"..._Why did I do that_..." the girl said, shaking her head. Water caused her hair to stick to her face in wet tendrils, occasionally forcing her to move it away from her eyes. Terra opened the gate of the garden, stepping inside as thunder rolled and lightening briefly flashed in the sky. She hugged herself in a try to warm herself up once again. It was about thirty minutes that had passed as she walked through the garden, finally reaching one of her favorite places she had found when she snuck out a few months ago. A hand carved gazebo. Terra gladly ran the last few paces to the gazebo. Her boots, the bottom of her skirt, and cloak were now dirty with mud. As well as being sopping wet from the rain.

"..." She sighed as she drew her hood back, wiping her hair out of her eyes again and off her forehead. Terra sat down on the bench swing that hung from the ceiling, watching the rain fall. Her thoughts ran about, finally settling on one. _'I never should have yelled at __**him**__ like that.'_ the girl put her head in her hands at this. _'He's right.'_

From a little ways from the gazebo, the girl had not noticed that someone had found her. He was tall and had a strawberry-blonde mustache to match his hair, his green eyes softens when he sees how miserable his daughter looked. She was soaked from head to toe, covered in mud, and was becoming pale from being cold. However, he knew that she had already learned from her mistakes. How? She slouched on the bench swing, her shoulders were tense, and her face was still in her hands. The man's heart warmed at the thought of comforting his eldest daughter, beginning continue his walk over to the gazebo. Though he had been upset with her, there was no way he could ever stay mad for long at any of his children. Idun, his wife, was the same way.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.** Terra looked through spread fingers to see who was causing the noise on the wood steps of her small "sanctuary". She quickly closed her eyes and kept her hands over them. The girl found she had no will to run from him, but feared looking her father in the eye. There is a small lurch on the bench swing as she feels him sit down next to her. From what she saw, he wasn't as wet as she was, but his hair still hung in a few wet strings, clear pearls having collected on his coat. The lump in her throat returned as she tried to speak.

"I-I-I'm..." She couldn't find the words. Terra finally brought her hands away from her face, but still looked away from her father, watching the rainfall.

"You know," the man's soft voice seemed to overtake the noise of thunder. Her father's voice comforted her as the lightening flashed. "I met your mother in a gazebo much like this one. Only it was in Corona where your Uncle Phillip and Aunt Primrose are. Where Rapunzel would be..." She hears him stop, not wishing to speak about Rapunzel, for she had been kidnapped when she was just a mere child. "I was only a young prince then, around your age. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The way the summer light glinted off her dark locks, much like the ones you have." The girl can practically hear him smile. "I knew I was a goner the moment I laid eyes on her. My father had sent me to Corona to work on negotiating trade for the first time. Luckily it had worked, but I was there for a good two months, which was enough time for me to ask her father if I could court her. It was also time enough for me to realize that I loved her and I would be quite foolish if I let her go." Terra sniffled, not from the story, but at the thought. Her father was consoling her with a story, much like she did with Anna and Elsa when they were upset.

"Do you want to know what she said when I asked her?" Terra swallowed hard, a sad-ish happy smile tugging at the corners of her lips, longing to be released as a quick puff of a chuckle left her. The girl feels her father guide her gaze to him, a finger under her chin and a thumb just under her lip. Terra still avoids direct eye contact, but sees him in brief glances.

"She said yes right?" The eighteen year old feels the warmth of her father's fingers fade away as they are no longer on her chin.

"Absolutely not!" Terra now looked at him head on. He had never told this part of the story.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Mama doesn't tell it like that."

"She would never admit to it either. That lovely woman told me no and told me no every time I asked. When I finally decided to ask her why she said no, she simply smiled and told me the truth." Terra now hung on every word that her father said. Agdar watched as his eldest daughters eyes widened in anticipation and he smiled at this.

"Wh-what did she say?"

"She told me she had to make sure that she loved me too and that if we were to wed, that we would start a family. That I had to promise not only to take care of her and love her, but love and take care of the family we would have one day. That we would treat the kingdom as a family as her father did for Corona and to this, I agreed. While the rule here is important, family is even more so." It goes silent between the two and Terra's gaze drops downward. "She shows me that everyday and I'm sorry I didn't listen to your side of the story. I only know what Lord Byron told me and that I have to uphold this kingdoms honor. However, while I am the king and your mother the queen, I am your father first. Your king second."

"..." Terra says nothing, the knots in her stomach twisting tighter. Her father was so good to her and she had been so rude to him now that she thought about it even more. He always showed her love, even at the times when she felt that she didn't deserve it. Agdar studies his daughter and can see she is thinking as a crease forms in between her eyebrows, a slight frown upon her face. There is also worry and sadness in her eyes. He knows what he must do and pulls his daughter close, holding her tightly. The man feels her shiver slightly as she is reminded how cold and wet she is, but it is then, for the first time in a few months, she breaks.

The king feels every shake and shiver from his daughter's sobbing. Her breaths are quick and shallow as she hiccups occasionally from crying. Terra feels her father stroke her wet hair, sometimes rubbing her back. She had been holding so much in, trying to be good and do as she had been raised. To make everything fun for her sisters, to relieve herself of the memories of the love she had let go of back in the spring. Now, it was all in the open and now, she was also releasing some of the pain and regret she had felt for disrespecting her father.

"...I'm so sorry Papa..." She finally choked out between cries. "...I'm so sorry..." She feels him place several kisses on the top of her head, soon speaking into her hair. His breath is loving and warm on the top of her head as he speaks.

"I know you are. I know." His heart smiles at her kind, tenderheartedness. "And I forgive you. Do wish to know why?" Terra nods, his wool coat scratchy against her cheek. She feels him sit her up, holding her at arms length, tucking some of her wet hair behind her ear. "It is because I love you." The girl then flinches as the man pokes her nose and it scrunches up when he does so. She rubs her nose briefly, seeing a smile on his face. Terra feels a laugh pass her lips and then she leans over, hugging her father as tightly as she could.

"I love you too Papa."

* * *

Terra was glad to be pulling on a nightgown that was warm and dry compared to the other items she had donned as she had made her way home with her father. She had re-braided her wet hair before pulling on a green robe and matching slippers. The girl was to have a late dinner with her father, as they both had missed their chance as they talked in the garden for quite some time. Now she was on her way to join him in his room, knowing he still wished to talk as well as eat. **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Come in." She heard a soft voice say and Terra did as she was told. Her eyes saw that her father was in one of his favorite chairs by the fireplace in his room. He wore pajamas now and a blue robe and slippers as well. A small coffee table sat in front of him. It was adorned with two trays, silver domes keeping the food warm. Terra made her way to sit in her mother's plush, blue chair across from her father. She watched as his hands deftly pulled the domes away, revealing a simple spread of hot sandwiches, broth, and hot chocolate, little marshmallows floating on top.

"Mhmm." She hummed excitedly as she picked up her sandwich quickly and took a bite, warm mayonnaise now at the corners of her mouth and a small dribble of mustard on her chin. Terra heard her father laughing boisterously, the golden color of his laugh seeming to color the walls to match the flickering flames. "Whut?" the girl said asking before she swallowed and set down her sandwich.

Her mother would have been appalled had she been in the room. She highly disapproved of her and her sisters talking with their mouths full, to any degree. Although right now, she was probably helping clean up in the kitchens like she occasionally did. The brunette watched as her father picked up her cloth napkin and lean forward. She feels him wipe her mouth and chin, then hands her the napkin. Terra feels her cheeks begin to flame up at her father's gesture making her feel six years old again.

"_...I'm not six anymore Papa..._" She mutters to him as she lifts her broth bowl delicately to her lips, taking a long warm swallow.

"I know, but you, Anna, and Elsa will always be my little girls." This only causes the brunette to blush harder. "Now, as for Lord Byron..." Terra felt herself sigh as she takes her sandwich up again, gladly partaking of a few more bites. Her father does the same before continuing. "I'm glad that you told me what he said and as a King, I do not condone what you said or what he said...As a father..." Her green eyes watch him make sure that his wife, her mother, doesn't enter the room. "..._He got what was coming to him_..." Terra snorts slightly as she takes a drink of her hot chocolate. The girl puts down the drink and bites her bottom lip slightly before venturing forward.

"So what is my punishment?" She swallows hard as her father wipes his face, then grabs his mug of coffee. He sits back in his chair, taking a few sips before ending the silence.

"Well, I think being in the rain and feeling remorse for what you have done is punishment enough." Terra felt her spirits lift slightly. "But-" She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"There's always a but." The girl sits back and sits cross legged now in her mother's chair.

"Not always, but this time there is. You will apologize to Lord Byron tomorrow before he leaves. In person." Terra feels herself groan, but her father chuckles. She is glad that he knows that it wasn't meant in disrespect.

"Do I have to?" He sets down his cup and nods. There plates are empty now and the pair are now full of warm food, sleep calling Terra's name.

"Yes you do." The girl stands up, stretching briefly and then goes over to her father. He stands and envelops her in another fatherly hug. Terra couldn't help but notice whenever she hugged him, that he smelled like pine, but it was comforting.

"I love you Papa." He places a kiss on her cheek and she does the same for him.

"I love you too. Don't forget to say goodnight to your mother or the girls."

"I wont." She squeezes him before letting him go. Terra reaches the door and pulls it open, but turns to look at her father one last time.

"Goodnight Papa." The green eyed girl waves slightly at her father, a smile now upon her face.

"Goodnight Theresa." He returns the smile and small wave and like that, the father and daughter were once again at peace with each other.

* * *

"What can you possibly have to say to me now Princess Theresa?" Lord Byron told the girl as they stood on the docks the next afternoon. His guards and council members helped the crew load their things onto the ship behind them. Terra took a deep breath, hoping her words would not fail her. She came up with right thing to say, having practiced them for several hours that morning.

"Lord Byron, I wish to give you my apologies for what I said yesterday. I have been under a lot of stress as of late, but that is no excuse for my behavior. I was disrespectful and rude to you. You were my families guest and I should have been a better hostess. Do not think worse of my father or mother or sisters. I ask that you hold me responsible and that maybe one day you would forgive me." She bowed her head and went into a curtsy, holding her skirt. What the man said next almost caused her to fall over. Terra looks up in time to see him straighten his jacket and seem to stand a little taller.

"No one, your highness, has ever spoken to me like that before." She feels him study her and Terra shyly comes out of her curtsy, looking him in his gray blue eyes. "I appreciate your apology and while I meant what I said, I will be watching you to see you prove me wrong. That a woman can rule on her own and make change in the world. Good day to you." Lord Byron nods at the girl and she curtsied once more, watching him make his way onto his ship. Terra soon feels the hand of her father upon her right shoulder, her mother's hand on the left one.

"You did well Terra." Her mother says softly.

"I agree." The girl turns to face them, her cheeks still red from her nervousness that was now starting to fade.

"I just have one thing to say." Her parents look at one another for a moment and then back at her. "Keep dignitaries away from me. I don't want to say or do anything else that's stupid." The couple then laughed as they walked with their daughter back to the castle for a late lunch and time with their other daughters, as a family.

* * *

"You seriously called him that?" An eighteen year old Anna asked once again, laughing like mad as she laid on Terra's bed. Elsa sat across from her older sister, the queen, at her tea table. The brunette woman looked over the rim of her glasses at her strawberry-blonde sister.

"Yes I did and I almost severed the ties between our country and his. At the time it wasn't funny." Elsa put her elbows on the table, chin in her hands.

"I just can't picture you saying that at all." Terra just laughed lightly as she dipped her quill into ink and then continued to write the current treaty she had been working on updating for keeping ties with the Northern Isles.

"Well, you asked me to tell you a story before bed and I thought I would change it up a bit and tell you something that actually happened." For a few minutes, it goes silent, only the sound of Terra's quill scratching against the parchment she was writing upon.

"Terra," Elsa starts out and she finds her oldest sisters green eyes are now upon her. Anna watches and listens with new found curiosity at what her blonde, twenty one year old sister might say.

"Yes?"

"What happened after that? Did you ever hear from Lord Byron again? Did he every truly forgive you?"

"Yeah, did the overbearing, closed-minded, pompous windbag ever come back?" Anna asked giggling at the thought of her green eyed sibling saying those words. She couldn't resist herself. Terra just sighed and finally gave up working on the current treaty for the night. The twenty six year old caps her inkwell, sets down her quill, and then gets up, going over to the vanity that is across her room. Anna and Elsa lean to try to see what she could possibly be getting out of the drawer she is now searching in. It closes just as fast as she has opened it.

The younger girls watch as their purple robed sister returns to her seat, a small, square black box in hand. As well a crinkled and slightly dingy envelope. Terra tucks part of her robe away from herself, revealing her light green night gown. She sets down the letter beside her treaty work and opens the small box. Anna gets down from the bed, pulling the other chair in Terra's room by Elsa. Their eyes seem to glow while they look at the small medal inside the box. It has a small red ribbon, with a purple stripe going down the middle, a circular piece of gold at the end. It reads, **'To Byron Alcott, for Excellence in Service'.**

"It's like some of Papas medals..." Anna mentions and Terra nods.

"Does that answer some of your questions?" She watches as her younger siblings nod, but Elsa purses her lips and furrows her brow in thought.

"But that doesn't explain everything thing. Was he or did he-" Terra holds up the envelope and it stops Elsa in her tracks.

"Would you girls like me to read it to you?" She watches as they both quickly get up from their seats and they crowd on either side of her, squishing in. "I'll take that as a yes then." Terra says laughing as she opens the envelope. She adjusts her glasses before reading the letter she has pulled out of the "container", the paper also crinkled and slightly faded from being read so much.

"_Dear Queen Theresa of Arendelle,_

_ Or Stubborn girl as I still like to think of you from time time. I have thoroughly enjoyed watching your growth over the years and from the bottom of my heart, you have done a splendid job thus far as Queen over your country. Your mother and father would be very proud of you if they were with us today. I am thankful still, more than you know, for the invitation to your coronation and your sister's birthday party. It was the most fun I had had in years as my health now has begun toying with me and I'm afraid my young friend, I will not be around much longer if this cold keeps up. And I am afraid I won't be able to see you one last time as I am deemed by my physician (and my son) that I am unfit for travel as well._

_ However, that will not stop me from what I wish to say and I am glad that you called me an overbearing, closed-minded, pompous windbag. You put me in my place as I was becoming someone whom I did not like and my eyes were opened. I am glad to have gotten to know you and see the wonderful things you have done, even before you became Queen of Arendelle. To show my appreciation of our friendship and how proud I am of you, I send you one of my many treasured medals from a war I was in long ago. I received it for excellence in service and I thought, __**'What a medal befitting of a budding, young Queen.'**__ A medal of excellence. I pray that you accept my gift and that you forgive me for being a closed-minded old man way back when. Know that I love you my friend and I give you my highest regards. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Byron Alcott."_

Terra swallowed hard, feeling sadness beginning to rise up in her, setting her glasses down on the table. She put the letter back in the envelope and closed the box containing the small medal from her friend. Elsa and Anna watched as their sister got up without saying a word, putting the small box and letter away. However, she did not step away from her vanity, her hands resting upon it, and she kept her back towards her siblings. Anna knitted her brow in worry and tentatively asked another question.

"Terra, when was the last time you saw him?" Terra did her best to not let her voice come out shaky, but her sisters could tell, that something was wrong. That something bothered their older sister.

"Ah-about a month ago at m-my Coronation." A small cloud began to settle in the room, one of heartbreak and sadness. Elsa clinched her fists at her sides. She wasn't struggling with her powers at the moment, knowing very well how to control them. However, the blonde girl knew she would have to practice for quite sometime to gain total trust in them and herself. She was clinching her fists though in anticipation for what might be said next.

"What happened?" The eighteen year old ask as she and Elsa continued to inch near their sister, wanting to be able to comfort her as she had done for them so many times over the years. Terra's back tenses and so do her shoulders and neck. Her breathing is uneven, heavy with grief. She clears her throat as best as she can.

"He died, a week later." Terra swallows hard, tears biting the corners of her eyes. "F-from pneumonia..." She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, trying to quell the thoughts. "_...His son had to send the letter..."_ the brunette, young woman had thought she had gotten over the death of this man, but apparently, among other countless happenings as of late, she had not. "Don't...Just don't come any closer." She tells her sisters. Terra can feel their presence behind her and knows that they can see her face in her vanity mirror now.

Elsa and Anna's hearts ached as they had done when all three of them grieved together for the parents in a more complete way a few weeks ago. They did such by visiting their stones for the first time together in over three years. It had helped, but now their hearts ached even more because they couldn't lessen the obvious pressure upon their sister's heart. They wished to share the burden, but how did one do that? Especially when it seemed like their queenly sister was shutting doors, even though she wasn't. Elsa and Anna knew that, Elsa even more so. The blonde girl knew that Terra was just trying to collect herself enough to go back to being happy and not ruin such a wonderful evening. However, sometimes a good cry is enough to bring it back.

"It's okay." Anna says, not listening to Terra as she walks forward, closing the distance between them. She lays a hand on Terra's back, doing her best not gasp when she feels exactly how tensed her back is from her sadness. Anna leans forward to get a good look at the brunettes face and sees that tears are slicking her petite cheeks. "Hey..." the younger girl pulls Terra into a hug and that's what did it, sobs breaking forth to match the tears on her face. The hug was awkward as Terra was 5'7'' and Anna was no more than 5'4'', but that didn't make it any less comforting. It was even better when Elsa joined the hug, having been learning to enjoy contact once again after so many years of not having too much of it.

"You can be sad about him being gone Terra. We'll be here to pick up the pieces." Elsa says, a kind smile appearing on her face. "You've done that for us and we can do that for you." Terra felt Anna nod in agreement against her left shoulder, Elsa's chin in the curve where her right shoulder met her neck.

"She's right you know. You don't have to be afraid." Terra felt a laugh flow through her, though she still had a few tears running down her cheeks. She stepped back, ending the hug, looking at her younger siblings. They had tears hovering in their eyes too, but soft smiles on their faces. A smile slowly formed on hers too.

"I know I don't because I have you two." She hugs them both once more, holding onto them as tight as she can. It's then she feels Anna flailing slightly and lets them go. Anna is over dramatic as she gasps for air.

"You almost killed me!" The girl exclaims, hand on her chest. Elsa just giggles behind the hand over her mouth. Terra leans forward, her tears having stopped, and is now nose to nose with Anna. Anna blinks widely at her.

"Love hurts." The queen dashes away suddenly, tosses off her robe, and jumps into her bed, sliding under the covers. "I am going to sleep if you don't mind. Turn the-" She yawns before continuing. "light off when you guys leave."

"Tsk. Rude." Anna mumbles but a sneaky grin forms on her face when she sees Elsa start grinning. They both have the same idea. Terra can tell the lights get turned off, but soon feels her bed move slightly. She opens her eyes to see Anna snuggled in her bed on her right and Elsa is on her left. The woman sighs and props herself up on her elbows.

"Aren't you two a little old for this now? We did it when we were kids but-"

"Nope." She hears Anna say sleepily.

"Not at all." Elsa mumbles as she gets comfortable. Terra just smiles and rolls her eyes, getting comfortable herself. She feels her sisters rest their heads on her shoulders and Terra closes her eyes, wrapping an arm around each of them, glad to have them in her life. With them, she could have someone to laugh and cry with and to remind her, she doesn't have to be afraid of grieving or getting upset. Something they all learned because of their father's love.

* * *

**I hope anyone who reads this liked it and sorry for any spelling mistakes. I originally wasn't going to have anything more than just mentioning of Elsa and Anna, but then I thought maybe Terra was telling them a story while she worked or something. I know towards the end it was less about their father, but I tried to tie it back in. Anyway...Sorry if Terra seemed a bit OOC for those who have read or are reading Frozen:the Lost Queen, just trying to experiment with different sides to her too. :)**

**I plan on doing some more of these. Like I said earlier, they'll be before, during, or after the events of Frozen:the Lost Queen [Like this one and I'll make sure to label them]. It will keep going until Frozen: the Lost Queen is done or until I can get my ideas together for the second part of that story. Each story will differ from the next and won't be in any particular order. Sorry for the long notes ****and for the awful cover art. I didn't want to leave it blank. I'll come up with a better one later. -.o**

**If there is anything you would like for these oneshots, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll take prompts, just keep them clean and have an awesome morning/day/evening! :)**


End file.
